Their Moments
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: A series of one-shots of important moments in Shane and Mitchies Life. Starts with their first kiss and ends at some random point. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Kiss

Moments: Chapter one: First Kiss

**Moments: Chapter one: First Kiss**

Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray sat in a canoe in the middle of Lake Melody. It was right after final Jam. The stars were shining brightly and the moon light encircled them in a pale spotlight. Neither of them was talking, just gazing into each other's eyes. Both thinking that this was a dream.

"Why did you do it?" Shane asked suddenly, almost ruining the mood. Mitchie looked down; she didn't even bother asking what "it" was. When she looked back a few tears were falling from her eyes.

"I just wanted to fit in for once." She mumbled quietly. "At home I only have one friend. I wanted to feel special and popular for once. Tess did that. She made me feel nice and like everyone liked me. Turns out, no one really did." Shane stared at her. Not believing that this girl was really that unpopular. She was so beautiful and friendly. She was kind and considerate and liked him, not Shane Gray the rock-star. He leaned over and gently wiped away the tears.

"Mitchie, here, at Camp Rock, no one cares how much money you have, well except Tess. Here, it's ok to be different and stand out. If you don't you won't make it anywhere. And as for not being special? I find that hard to believe. You are an amazing girl Mitchie. Your beautiful and kind and don't care what a person is. You're an amazing singer and have so much talent! You might even give Connect 3 a run for our money!" he said, chuckling slightly. Mitchie looked at him, her chocolate eyes shining brightly.

"Do you really think so?" Shane didn't even think before he replied.

"I know so." And with that he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Both jumped a little when they felt a little shock run through their bodies as their lips connected. And both smiled as they felt as if fireworks were exploding in their minds. As Shane pulled away he looked her in the eyes. Both were grinning broadly.

"Wow." Was all they could say.

"Did you feel that?" Mitchie whispered, hesitantly.

"If you mean the fireworks in my mind, then yes, yes I did." he replied, still grinning.

Both smiled as they began the long task of trying to row ashore, still going in circles. And as they reached the shore, they were still smiling at that amazing first of many kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend

Their Moments: Chapter 2: Girlfriend

**Their Moments: Chapter 2: Girlfriend**

It was about a week after their first kiss and Shane and Mitchie were lying side by side in meadow near Mitchie's house. In another week Shane and the other Connect 3 members, Nate and Jason, would be leaving on their tour. It turns out that Shane's home was only about an hour away from Mitchie's. The night air was slightly cooler; a signal that summer was ending. Mitchie sighed and turned her head slightly to look at Shane. His arm was currently around her and her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. She blushed when she realized that he was not looking at the stars that were dancing through the sky.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He whispered, chuckling lightly when she blushed even harder. He leaned over and gently and pressed his lips to hers.

"I know that I leave in a week, but Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane whispered softly as they broke apart. At that moment Mitchie's smile was brighter than all the stars combined and her eyes glistened happily in the silver moonlight.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Do you honestly have to ask?" she answered. Shane's grin was so big; you could probably see it with a satellite. He leaned over and gave her a short kiss but it was filled with so much passion. He took her hand and pulled her up gently and hugged her to him tightly.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He whispered when he released her. Slightly confused, Mitchie obeyed, and gasped when she felt a chain around her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a beautiful golden locket.

"Open it." Shane muttered. Mitchie gently took the locket and opened. What she saw made tears come down. Inside there was a picture of both of them singing at Final Jam. Both staring into the other's eyes and hands intertwined. Mitchie spun around to face Shane, who had an amused smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered, staring straight into his eyes. Shane's smiled lightly.

"No, thank you, Mitchie Torres. Thank you for being my girlfriend." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her once more. And so, Mitchie gained her first, and most likely last boyfriend, and Shane? Shane Gray gained and amazing girl, with and even more amazing voice, and his first and only true love.

**I know its short. I'm so sorry! I just got back from the Jonas Brothers Concert! It was Amazing! I loved all the flips. And when Joe sang Gotta Find You, he pulled a little five year old girl onto stage and held her! It was so sweet! And they were really really funny! I'll try and update soon!**

**Every one review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

Their Moments: Chapter 3: Fight

**Their Moments: Chapter 3: Fight**

"I don't care! You shouldn't have done it!" The loud voice of Mitchie Torres rang throughout the near by park. Her brown hair blew around her as the gray clouds swirled above, indicating that a storm was coming; and not just the weather kind.

"She kissed me! I tried to push her off, but that girl is strong!" and that was the source of the problem.

Shane Gray, three month girlfriend of Mitchie Torres, had been caught kissing Tess Tyler (daughter of TJ Tyler). But what Mitchie, and the rest of the world for that matter, didn't know was that Tess had come up and kissed Shane after Connect 3's last concert for the "Play My Music" tour. The press had gotten a picture of the kiss, but not of Shane pushing Tess off. Unfortunately the article had reached Mitchie before Shane had the chance to explain.

"Well, then I should have found out from you! Not some random magazine!" Thunder cracked overhead, but neither teen seemed to notice.

"I tried Mitchie! Believe me, I tried! I was on the fastest plane home! What else could I do?!" Shane's voice had risen, too.

"You could have called!" Mitchie yelled.

"And what was I suppose to say? 'Hey Mitchie, I kissed Tess, but I didn't want to, she came on me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mitchie was quiet, not having an answer. Shane took a step forward as the rain began to drizzle. It seemed that with each step that he took, the harder the rain fell until each were drenched. When Shane was less then an inch away he gently took her face in his hands.

"I don't want to loose you, Mitch. I love you." His voice was barley more than a whisper, but Mitchie heard him clearly through the pounding rain. Tears ran down her cheeks, even though you couldn't tell.

"I don't want to loose you either." Mitchie, too, whispered. And as if by an unseen force, both moved forward at the same time. The fireworks were stronger then ever after three months apart. And at that moment both knew that they would be able to survive anything.


End file.
